


Irony

by WintersIce



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersIce/pseuds/WintersIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lest couldn't help but find it ironic that he was the one waking her up after he put in that order. This though really didn't bother him for it gave him the chance to express his feelings to the sleepy butler-in-training. It would be much easier though if Volkanon and Vishnal weren't constantly butting in and eavesdropping on his conversation, along with thinking he was a creeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 10/24/13 and edited on 2/8/16. Just thought to add it here.

In a person’s daily life, irony is always on the prowl. It is always stalking people, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. This of course was one of those little scenarios where irony was in complete control and enjoying the scene before it.

A platinum blond haired male couldn’t help but sigh when he realized how ironic the scene before him was. The young man with amnesia was standing in the butler quarter of the castle he called home. The large room was arranged into smaller rooms with walls barely dividing them. Each of the rooms housed the butlers that served the wind dragon Ventuswill.

The room he was currently standing in was on the upper left-hand side of the living space. The basic décor matched the other two rooms with the exception of a few items here and there. The room was rather small with only enough space for a bed, desk, bookshelf, and a plant. The only main difference between this and one of the other rooms was how the bookshelf was arranged in a complete meticulous form. All of the books were arranged in alphabetical order with nothing out place. If something would end up like that, the owner of the room would become very displeased while pouting like a puppy.   

“Oh, good morning Prince,” he heard emitting from behind him. The girlish man known as Lest turned his body around so he could see the person who called out to him. Standing in the open doorway (if you even could call it that) was a young man donning a butler outfit with light blue hair, “What are you doing in Clorica’s room? You aren’t,” he paused for a moment with a look of shock taking over, “Doing anything inappropriate to her are you?!”

“What?” asked Lest with his cheeks gaining some color, “I would never do something like that!” he yelled in a low tone. That was such a typical Vishnal question, always jumping to some sort of conclusion that was usually false.

Before Vishnal could even respond to him, the head butler Volkanon walked into the same doorway from his room. It was directly across from where Lest was standing; due to the room’s set up the older man could see almost everything that was going on.       

“Mr. Lest, I would hope that you are behaving yourself. I wouldn’t want to detain you for any perverse actions. That, and I would highly doubt you would enjoy having to deal with an angry Forte,” spoke the older man with many years of experience under his butler belt.

All Lest could do was let out a sigh while face palming, why do people always have to jump to conclusions? Okay, it could be considered peculiar for a young man to be hovering over a slumbering girl, but he had a reason to be there! A slight shiver ran up his spine while thinking what Forte, the chivalrous dragon knight, would do to him if she would hear of such a thing, _“Knowing her she wouldn’t have a problem bringing her claymore to my throat while demanding an explanation.”_

After thinking about that horrible thought he went on to speak, “Vishnal, Mr. Volkannon, does it look like I’m doing anything perverted?” The two men could hear the       annoyance seeping out of his usually calm and chipper voice. Sometimes he just felt like banging his head into a wall because of those two.

“Well no,” began the older man while moving his hand upwards so he could start playing with his whiskers, “Though why are you standing in her room for?” he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

“It’s actually kind of strange Prince,” mumbled Vishnal while looking downwards to the tile and carpeting flooring, “It seems odd for you to be hovering over her in her sleep. I don’t know anyone who would do something like that.”   

Yet again Lest sighed, letting his head lower a bit while inspecting the carpets pattern. Vishnal was such an odd character, “I’m pretty sure that in some alternate universe you would be doing the same thing I’m doing Vishnal.”

“Huh?” he spoke; if it was possible a little question mark would have popped up above his head and in his blue eyes, “You mean I would be some sort of creepy butler?! I would never let that happen!” declared Vishnal in a panicked voice.

“I’m not being creepy, jeez!” he spoke while moving towards the two butlers, “I came in here to wake her up so I could ask her something,” he explained with the same annoyed tone from before. At moments, he began to wonder why the architects thought it was a wonderful idea to not include any walls.

“Oh, okay. Why are you doing so Prince?” asked Vishnal while turning his head sideways. Volkanon looked like he was going to say the exact same thing; the only difference was that he seemed to have a little smile on his face.

“Well,” Lest shifted his eyes away from the two while his face started to turn a light red, “I put in an order for her to wake me up in the morning. When I woke up I was wondering if she was still asleep, so I decided to walk in here.”

The other two men were quiet for a moment before little smiles crossed over their faces. Vishnal’s face was rather giddy while Volkanon didn’t seem all that surprised with a bit of a taunting gleam in his eyes. Lest motioned his head back to look at them directly and was going to speak before Volkanon placed his hands on both of his shoulders with much force, “I understand completely Mr. Lest. I wish you the best of luck while trying to achieve your heart’s desire.”

Before Lest even had the chance to respond or move his head to hide his growing blush Vishnal added in happily, “Yes, I too wish you much luck, Prince. I believe you’ll be successful if you just say why you want her to wake you up.”

Yet again Lest was at a loss of words as the two left with bright smiles on their faces. They began to walk towards the room’s front door, leaving Lest to his important mission. After a few seconds passed he mumbled, “Ah damn it. Is it really that obvious?”

He turned his back on the wide opening between the room and the hall. Lest moved his body towards the girl who was fast asleep, how she remained asleep the whole entire time amazed him. His eyes just examined her, noting that both of her arms were pulled close to her chest. Her long light purple hair was tied up in the usual two braids, and she was wearing a long light colored nightgown. While looking over the tranquil woman a thought ran through his mind, _“I guess I should wake her up. I don’t want her waking her up and seeing me hovering over her like some sort of creeper.”_

Lest bent down so his face was just a little bit away from hers. He scanned her serene face, and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her. No matter the situation, people always looked so peaceful as they slept. Clorica though, she just didn’t seem peaceful, but extremely adorable. He couldn’t help but think she was like a little puppy, sleeping soundly after a long day of play.

 _“I could just pet her,”_ Lest thought to himself but quickly swept that idea out of his mind as if it was dust. He watched her for a few moments more before he began to speak softly, “Clorica, it’s time to wake up.”

He received no reply from the female, but that really didn’t surprise him. He moved his hand to her face and started to rub his thumb softly over her cheek, “Come on, it’s time to wake up,” he spoke in a very gentle tone.

“Hmm, Le…st?” she mumbled to herself while somewhat gaining her conscience, “Le…st,” was all she said before going silent.

“Yeah, it’s me. I know it’s kind of weird that I’m waking you up,” he replied while chuckling a bit. It was rather ironic that _he_ was waking _her_ up when _he_ put in the order so _she_ would wake _him_ up. Though, he was enjoying himself at the moment.

The girl before him continued to keep her eyes closed, but her mouth certainly wasn’t. She just continued to say his name over and over again for some reason.

“What’s the matter?” he asked with concern taking over his tone. He removed his left hand from her face, moving it so he could place it over one of her hands.

“Le…st. You’re so cute…dressed as a butler,” she mumbled blissfully in her sleep.

“Butler?” he mumbled to himself, his voice losing the worry he had before. So she was wasn’t calling out to him, she was just dreaming about him. He laughed to himself in a low and chipper tone, “It’s nice to know she’s dreaming about me.” His face gained a light tint of red, a smile crossing over his face, and he never took his hand away from hers.

“Lest,” she mumbled to herself in a blissful tone, “Thank you…for the pie. I love it,” with that he laughed some more. That was so like her; Clorica’s love for pie was such a powerful thing.

“Really? You’re dreaming about me serving you pie?” he asked, even though he already knew he wouldn’t be receiving any sort of reply. It was yet another ironic thing for he was actually baking her an apple pie.

Lest could have stayed there the whole day listening to her ramble aloud about what she was dreaming, but he remembered he had food in the oven along with farm work. So he had to finish what he intended to do, “Come on, it’s almost seven. I think it’s about time to wake up.” 

That time, he moved his free hand to her shoulder and began to shake her lightly. he moved his free hand to her shoulder and began to shake her lightly. That simple motion did the trick, after a few moments the young woman opened her eyes. She just looked at Lest for a few moments, her orange eyes meeting his purple ones. After a few moments she finally spoke up “Lest, why are you waking me up? Are you trying to be a butler, or are you trying to be creepy?”

All the young man did was give out a sigh while mumbling in an annoyed tone, “What is wrong with everyone today?! Why does everyone think I’m some sort of creepy pervert?!” His head dropped a bit, it was like everyone was making fun of him. Just what did he do to deserve all of that nonsense? Even if they were just playing around with him, it was certainly getting old.

When his ears picked up on soft laughter, he raised his head to face the figure laying before him, “It’s alright Lest. If the whole town turns their back on you for being “creepy,” I promise to stay by your side.” Her voice was filled with sweet compassion while being accompanied with a light blush on her face. She then proceeded to move her hand from being under his to being pressed against his palm while intertwining her fingers with his.

A blush crossed his face while saying, “Thank you very much,” while enjoying the warmth of her hand being pressed against his.

“You’re very welcome Lest,” she responded with a happy smile spreading across her face, “Though, why did you come to wake me up? Shouldn’t you be working?”

When she asked that he couldn’t help but turn his head away from hers for a moment, pondering how he was going to put the words in his head into a sentence. He then turned his head back so he could be looking directly at her, “Well, I put in a order so you would wake me up in the morning. Since you didn’t show up, I decided to come and wake you,” he explained with a shade of red returning to his face. He couldn’t understand why he was getting so embarrassed about that.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I must have forgotten about it,” she responded, “Though isn’t it kind of ironic?”

“Yeah, it is. I take it that you enjoyed me waking you up? After all, you where dreaming about me being your butler,” he spoke with some laughter seeping through his voice. Her face couldn’t help but gain some color from his comment, which resulted in him laughing even more while thinking, _“What a cute reaction.”_

“So, you heard all of that?” she mumbled while nuzzling her face into her pillow while trying to hide her blush.

“Yup, everything from you calling me, saying that I look cute dressed up as a butler, and how you loved it when I served you pie,” he said in a playful tone.

“But it is true that I love it when you give me apple pie,” she replied in a muffled tone from her face being pushed into the pillow. The love she had for apple pie was just so emissive; it could rival Arthur’s love of cute things and glasses, probably.  

“Yeah, I know that. That’s why I’m baking a pie for you right now, so you should hurry up and get going. You wouldn’t want me to eat it with Dolce because you where too busy being sleepy?” he asked in a playful and taunting tone.

With those words, she shot right up. She quickly pulled her hand away from him, moved around so she could be facing him while sitting on top of her feet, “I’m awake and ready to work hard!” she declared with much enthusiasm. It was the power of Lest’s apple pies that where giving her the strength to stay awake. One must behold the grand power of the pies, and the grip they have over Clorica!

Lest was going to respond to her actions but in the background he couldn’t help but hear some sort of laughter. He turned his body from facing the bed to the open space that should have had a wall to see two figures standing behind the wall on the right side. It was none other than Volkanon and Vishnal and they both seemed to be enjoying the cute and fluffy event before them.

Instead of moving towards them Lest just placed his body down onto the carpet and leaned his back against the bed frame. He looked directly at the two eavesdropping men, which resulted in Vishnal emitting what sounded like a bird being spotted by a predator.

“Vishnal, I told you to keep your voice down!” exclaimed Volkanon while eyeing the young butler-in-training. That also resulted in him making some sort of squeaking sound, “You just interrupted a cute and emotional moment!”

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help but think it was funny and cute!” declared Vishnal with much passion and a bit of fear in his voice.

“Don’t you two have anything better to do than spy on me? Shouldn’t you two, oh I don’t know, be doing butler work?” he asked in a bit of an aggravated tone. It seemed like he just couldn’t catch a break with those two that today. It seemed to be something Vishnal would do out of curiosity, but he couldn’t understand Volkanon’s sudden interest in his relationships.

“We are sorry Mr. Lest, but we couldn’t help but wonder what was going,” explained the older butler while placing his hand on Vishnal’s shoulder, “We won’t continue to intrude on your conversations,” and with that, he began to leave. Vishnal couldn’t help but stare at the man as they walked away.

“I can’t understand those two at times,” mumbled Lest as he moved his head upwards so he could see his companion’s face. She seemed to be asleep again, “Hey, Clorica! Don’t fall back asleep on me!”

“Oh yeah,” she spoke as her eyes opened up again, but they held a very groggy fog. She looked down to Lest and asked him, “Why do you want me to wake you up in the morning anyway?”

When the question registered in his brain, he turned his face away from her for a moment. He couldn’t help but get embarrassed easily from such questions. Nonetheless, he had to say why for it would lead to him being successful like Vishnal said. He returned his gaze to her and spoke with confidence taking over his vocal cords, “I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up Clorica.”

The young woman’s face gained a light shade of red along with her heart skipping a beat. She smiled down at the man happily while lowering her face closer to his, “Alright then. I’ll make sure to wake up every morning just for you.”

The smile he gave to her was filled with joy and passion, every once in awhile all of Vishnal’s hard work and words paid off, “Thank you.” With those two words, he motioned his head upwards to almost meet hers. He moved his arms upward so they could snake around her neck, bringing her closer to him. Their lips soon meet in a sweet and passionate kiss.

After they pulled away due to the requirement of oxygen Lest spoke happily, “I love you. I really love you.”

“I love you too, and more than I love pies,” she responded in a blissful tone. This resulted with a small chuckle from Lest.

Not long after they had declared their feelings did they hear Volkanon and Vishnal saying happily, “Aw, isn’t that just sweet?”       

It was that day that Lest decided he needed to have walls installed inside the castle’s butler quarters. Very, very thick walls designed so that no meddling butlers could hear or spy on him and his lover when they were being fluffy.


End file.
